Un Cielo Lleno De Tomates
by Tak Dragon
Summary: Teen!Spamano. Antonio really, really, really likes his best friend, Lovino. However... He isn't sure if Lovino likes him back! What should he do? The two find out that not everything goes how they had planned...
1. Chapter 1

_Um... I have no idea if I spelled the title right. Oops. Spanish is not my strongest language, so... yeah.. _

* * *

As soon as I wake up, I look at the time. I sit straight up. I'm already too late! But... It's so warm... and comfortable... Hmm, I want to stay here...

But then I realise why I woke up in the first place. Lovi!

Lovino is my best friend. Even though he says that he doesn't like me. I think he does. He always goes to me, so he has to, right?

I love it so much to be near him... He always manages to make me shine like a rainbow~! ...Rainbows don't shine, I think... Well, whatever! That doesn't matter. Point is, I like Lovi a lot. And he likes me. And today... Today I will be able to see Lovi again~

I already saw him yesterday, yes... but I can see him today too! And I want to see him as long as possible...

I stand up, and stretch my arms. Aaaah, this feels so good... I shake my head. That's the only thing needed to make my hair look good. I run a hand through my locks – not that it changes much – and I step out of my room. I walk down the stairs, and enter the kitchen. My mother is there. She's very nice. Very very very nice. I think Lovi likes her too~

She gives me some bread, and I thank her and eat it. I sit down on one of the chairs, and stare around me as I nibble on the food. With one hand I open the terrarium on my left side. That's where my turtle lives. I take her out, and put her down on the table. She's so cute~ Almost as cute as Lovi. That's why I wanted to name her Lovi Jr. but he didn't like that... So now, her name is Blippie. He told me that he didn't like that either... but it's my turtle! I can decide what to name her...

I put her on my head. That's where she likes it the most. I give my mom a hug, and run back upstairs again. I can't be fast enough... I look out of the window. I'm not allowed to go here, actually. Mom says that it's dangerous for us. Lovi's dad says that it's dangerous for the window. It will break. But that's what he says. We already use this for so long, I don't think it will ever break like that.

I step out of the window, and lower my feet, so I stand on a wooden ledge. Lovi and I made a path with wood earlier, and it leads from my room to his. I carefully cross the bridge, and look through Lovi's window. He's still asleep... He's so cute~

I open the window, and step inside. I don't want to make any loud sounds, so I walk as quiet as possible. Then I kneel down in front of the bed, and watch my sleeping friend. Blippie crawls down from my head, to his face. She likes Lovi too~ Everyone likes Lovi! I'm gonna have to be careful... Maybe they will become Lovi's best friend instead of me! I don't want that!

Lovino moves, his nose wrinkles in a cute way. I can see his hazel eyes for about a second, before I hear his scream. He quickly sits up, and scoots back. I laugh, and take Blippie back in my hands.

"Hehe~ Good morning, Lovi!"

He looks at me, and then at the turtle in my hands.

"What the hell? Why do you put that on my fucking face!?"

I grin again, and tilt my head a bit, looking him straight into his eyes. They are really beautiful... "I didn't do it, she did it herself."

"Then you shouldn't allow her to do that, damn it! And what are you doing in my room!"

"The same as usual~"

He repeats this sentence every morning. He should learn it already that I just love to watch him... Especially when he is sleeping.

"Hey, Lovi~! Do you want to do something together today?"

"Together? Don't we have to go to school...?"

I chuckle. "No, silly! We didn't have to go to school already for a few weeks! It's summer break, remember?"

"Oh... Yeah."

I stand up, still smiling at Lovi. He glares at me. "What's wrong, Lovi?" I ask, not liking to see him looking at me like that. He's supposed to smile!

"Turn around, bastard."

I blink a bit. "But why? Aren't we-"

"Just fucking turn around!"

I do as he tells me. I know that Lovi likes to sleep without clothes... but that doesn't matter, right? Aren't we both boys? Lovi is allowed to see me without clothes...

"You can turn back, bastard," he growls, and I happily obey. I like to look at Lovi~

"Lovi~ Lovi~ What do you want to do now?"

Lovino shakes his head. "Nothing with you, bastard..."

I pout a bit. "But Loviiii~! I like you, you know that, right?"

"So what? That doesn't mean that I like you." I feel how he takes my hand, and I squeeze his a bit. But before I can smile, I get pulled out of the room. The next moment, our hands are suddenly away from each other.

When I look up, I see why. Lovi's little brother is standing in front of us. I smile my nicest smile at him. "Hey, Feli~!" I like Feli too. He's also cute – though not as cute as Lovi. He's the cutest of everyone!

Feli smiles back at me. "Hello, Antonio!"

I spread my arms, and he hugs me. I hug him back. I'm happy that at least one of them wants to hug me... Lovi is not so nice to me when I try it with him...

Feliciano pulls away from me. "Good morning~"

"You too, Feli~"

I'm unable to talk more to him, because Lovi suddenly pulls me further. He looks angry. I don't like it when he's angry! Mostly because he blames it on me, even though I have no idea what I did wrong...

I follow him downstairs, and watch as he eats his breakfast. I can hear that Feli comes down the stairs, but then Lovi pulls me away again.

Now we are standing outside on the little field that connects our houses. We always have water fights here in the summer, then we tan, and sometimes we even eat together outside. When it's cold we sometimes used to go on a search for interesting insects... I still want to do this, but Lovi says that it's childish. I don't understand why it should be childish. Why is a kid allowed to look at insects while an adult isn't? Besides... Law says that you're a kid until you are 18. I'm not 18 yet... And neither is Lovi! So why can't we do childish things!?

We walk past the open window of our kitchen. I smile and wave at my mom, and give Blippie to her. Even though I love her, she can't go with me and Lovi... That would be dangerous!

I walk next to Lovi, and notice soon enough that we are going to the centre of the village. I don't know what he wants to do there. But that doesn't matter, there is enough to do there anyway! We can eat ice, we can go shopping, – I dislike that, but nothing is boring when Lovi is with me! – we can just walk around and sit somewhere and talk, we can... We can... Um...

"Hey, bastard!"

I jump up when I hear the sudden voice, and grin a bit. I feel like an idiot. Which I probably am, according to Lovi...

"Why the fuck aren't you listening?"

"Uh... I'm sorry, Lovi... What did you say?"

"I fucking asked what you wanted to do!"

Oops... Not good. Not good at all. I should probably scold myself. Bad, Antonio. Bad, bad, bad!

"Uh... I don't know, Lovi. What do you want? We could go to the restaurant and have a romantic date~!"

"A... What!?"

I can see Lovi's cheeks becoming red, and I can't help but to squeeze his cheeks. I earn a slap, but... that's my own fault. "Just kidding~" I say with a grin.

"Not funny."

Lovi's voice is a growl again, I notice. I open my arms for a hug to apologise, but... he walks straight past me... As usual. I look down and groan a bit. "No! Lovi! Wait for me!"

"Then you shouldn't have been such a lazy ass!"

I quickly run after him, until I am walking next to him again. "Loviii!" I whine. "That was mean!"

"I don't care!"

We enter the mall, and I shiver a bit. It's cold inside... Lovino leads me around, leaving me wondering where we are going to...

"Oh, look!" I yell as soon as I see something interesting. "It's the swimming pool, right over there!" I point at it, jumping up and down as if it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Which it is. Almost. I love swimming~

"Yeah, yeah, come on..." Sadly, Lovino continues to walk. Maybe he doesn't like swimming that much? Or... Maybe it's just that we don't have any clothes with us for swimming... And then he will get sad, because he actually wanted to swim! I don't want Lovi to be sad... I quickly lead him away from the swimming pool, so he won't have the chance to become sad.

I pout a bit when I see that Lovi leads me into a shop. I don't like shopping...

"Don't look so annoyed, bastard..." Lovino growls next to me. I slowly shake my head. "But Lovi! I don't want to-"

"It's just the grocery store, damn it..."

I take a quick look around me. I hadn't even noticed this yet! It really is the grocery store! I can even smell everything... But... "Why did you take me here...?"

"Why not? Be patient, damn it." Lovi takes me to the back of the store. Not that it's very big... We only had to take five steps... We are now standing in front of a man. He smiles at us in a friendly way, so I smile back. "Hello~" I say.

"Good morning, little boys. What do you want?"

"I want lots of tomatoes," Lovino says. I feel my heart skip a beat. I love tomatoes! Almost as much as I love Blippie, and Lovi!

The man nods at him. "But... How much is lots of them?"

"A box."

"Alright, here it goes~" The box full of ripe tomatoes was given to us. I quickly wiped a bit drool away from the left corner of my mouth. I can't help it. They are just too delicious~

"Come on, bastard," Lovi growls, and we exit the store again. That's a shame... Now I won't be able to smell those delicious scents!

We sit down at the edge of the fountain. The water behind us is relaxing. Only now I have to pee... I try to ignore it, and lean against Lovi so I'm able to take a tomato out of the box that is now resting between his legs. I keep leaning against him, even now I already have my food. That way I won't have to shift all the time... I dig my teeth in the soft flesh of the fruit, and close my eyes. That way I will be able to enjoy the taste even more!

Suddenly, I feel something soft at the corner of my mouth. Surprised, I open my eyes. Just in time to see Lovino quickly put his finger in his mouth and then put his hand in his pocket. I feel something weird in my chest. Did he just... wipe my mouth with his finger, and then put it in his own mouth? I notice how only the thought already makes me blush. I don't know why though.

"D-Don't look so surprised! Why the hell..!?"

I quickly shake my head, and I can feel how my blush slowly goes away. Lucky... "I was just thinking about something," I say softly.

"Hm..."

We continue to sit in silence for a little while, just eating the tomatoes. I can never get enough of them~ I know that my stomach will probably hurt tonight, but I forget that fact for a while. That's not important.

I feel something shaking me gently. Wait, why is it black? ...My eyes are closed... I open them immediately after I realise it, and look straight into the face of my friend. "Lovi..?"

"You fucking fell asleep, bastard..."

I quickly sit up. ...Holy tomatoes, was my head just on Lovi's lap? And he didn't punch me and hit me? Not even shove me away? That's... new...

"Oh, I... I'm sorry, Lovi. It was just so relaxing..."

"Hrm. Let's get up now. We have been sitting here long enough now..."

I stand up, and look at the box of tomatoes. It's already empty... Did we sit here for that long? Poor Lovi. He's probably going to get a stomachache. That's bad...

"Hey, bastard. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know... Watch a movie?"

Lovino nods. "We can do that tonight. Now let's look what kind of movies there are in the cinema."

I happily walk towards the cinema. I step inside, and walk up to a pretty lady. "Hello~!" I say in a chirping voice. "My friend and I want to watch a movie, can you recommend one to us?"

The lady smiles gently, and I wink at her. I can see her blush a bit. Cute~ She does something on her computer for a little while, and then looks back at the two of us. "We have a horror movie, an action movie... And a romantic movie, but I don't think you guys would like that."

Just as I open my mouth to say that I won't mind a romantic movie, Lovino quickly tells the lady that we are going for the action movie. Well, I'd rather watch one of the other ones, but if Lovi really wants it, then it's fine. As long as we're together I like to watch every single movie~

We make reservations already, and together we walk out. We only have to be back again at eight, so we will have a lot of time left... To wander around, and do nothing...

"Lovi?" I ask after a while of just standing there.

"Hm?"

"Are we going home now? I'm hungry."

He looks at me as if I just said the weirdest thing on earth. I don't understand. Is it weird to be hungry?

"WHAT!? AFTER YOU ATE ALL MY TOMATOES YOU NOW TELL ME THAT YOU ARE HUNGRY!?"

I step back a bit, and look down. "Eh...Yeah...?"

"No wonder that you are so fat." He punches me in the stomach, and walks away. I pretend that it hurt a lot. Even though it didn't. I fall to my knees, and grip my belly, letting out several groans and grunts. I gasp for breath, and reach my arm out, before I collapse on the floor. I wait for a bit. Lovi should be here already... right? But I don't feel anything...

I open my eyes, only to see him standing at a short distance. He looks at me as if I'm crazy. He does nothing to help me...

Seeing that it doesn't work, I stand up, and dust off my clothes. I quickly run after him. "Loviiii..."

"Bastard."

Together we continue to walk. I'm already wondering what we should do later, when we get home. Should we go to Lovi's home or to mine? But first I want to eat... When Lovi makes food it is delicious. When Feli makes it, too. But when my mom makes food it's the best in the world! What do I do...!?

Before I even realise it, we are already able to see our houses. I take Lovi with me into my house. We greet my mom, and sit down at the kitchen table. Blippie is already in her terrarium, looking at us. Mom ruffles my hair, and I laugh at her. She's so nice... She puts some food in front of us. I happily start to eat. When I look at Lovi from the corner of my eye, I see that he's eating too. He looks content. That's good.. Lovi is so cute, he should always be happy. That's what I think. And that is why I'm happy. To make him smile.

When we are finished eating, I look at him again. He's almost done. I lean back, and wait until he is finished with his last bites. He stands up, and I take him through the back door to the field. It's hot outside... I take off my shirt, and lie down in the grass. Lovi keeps his clothes on, but he still lies next to me. I think he doesn't really like it when other people look at his body. That's a pity...

I roll on my side, and look at him, supporting my head with my hand. "Let's just relax now, okay?"

He nods, and lies his face on the grass. I chuckle at him. His cheeks are all squishy now!

We lie there for a while, until I hear a door open. From the sound I know that it is the door to Lovi's house. Then I hear something plopping down next to me. I turn my head, and see that it's Feliciano, who's looking at me with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey there!" I say with a big smile.

"What are you guys doing~?" Feliciano asks, doing a little cute tilt with his head.

"Just lying around."

I can hear Lovi groan next to me. I don't know why. I turn my attention back to Feliciano. "Do you want to join us?" It's useless to ask, since he is lying here anyway... But there's no problem with being nice to a friend, right?

"Yes, yes!" Feliciano strips from his shirt, and throws it to the side before he lies back down again.

Soon enough I start to feel drowsy again. I mumble that someone should turn me around before I burn my back, and then I close my eyes. I think Feliciano will do that. He is so nice~

I wake up after a while by some rapid poking against my cheek. I open my eyes, expecting to look into those big golden ones, but instead I get greeted by those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hey, Lovi~" I smile.

"Hrm... Turn around, bastard."

"What?"

"Turn around! I don't want you to fucking get burned! Because... Because then you will just complain, and I will be the one who has to listen to all of it!"

I sit up, and rub my neck. It became stiff from lying around too much...

"Don't tell me that you want a massage now too..." I hear Lovi sigh.

"A massage? That would be great, Lovi!" I stand up, and smile at him. "Let's do that!" I quickly drag him inside the house, seeing that Feli is already gone... I take him to my room, and let myself fall down on my bed. "Come on, Lovi~"

"E-Eh..." Lovi crosses his arms and looks away, just like he usually does when I do something he doesn't like.

"Don't you want to give me a massage?"

"... Fine, fine, if you keep insisting..."

I wasn't even doing that, but I don't mind. I'm glad that Lovi wants to give me a massage~ I shift into a more comfortable position, and let my head rest on my arms. I can feel a soft touch on my back, and I smile softly. Is Lovi shy..?

"Don't worry~ You won't hurt me!"

"I... I wasn't even thinking that, bastard..." Lovino mumbles, just loud enough for me to hear him. I close my eyes, while I feel his fingers softly going over my skin. Then he grips my shoulders, and starts to push and squeeze, gently massaging me. I let out a soft moan. It feels so good...

I begin to purr softly, letting out soft moans every time Lovi makes a movement that feels amazing. Which happens a lot. I should ask Lovi for massages more often...

We continue like this, until Lovi suddenly removes his hands. "I...I'm done."

I actually really wanted to stay here longer, while feeling Lovi's hands on my back and shoulders, but if he doesn't want it anymore, I will have no other choice...

I sit up, and smile at him. Only then I notice that his head is as red as a tomato... "Is something wrong?" I ask, worried for his health. Is he sick? Doesn't he feel well? Or is it maybe too hot in here? I wouldn't mind to put on a fan...

"No. Nothing." He sits next to me, and leans against me. I put an arm around his shoulders, and let my head rest on his. I bury my nose in his dark locks. It smells nice. Like shampoo and tomatoes and grass~ I snuggle a bit closer to him, until he suddenly pushes me away. I look at him in confusion, as he stands up. "What is it, Lovi?"

"I-I..."

That's the only thing he says, before he climbs out of my window. "I'm going home."

My eyes widen, and I quickly get up. "Why? Did I do something wrong, Lovi?"

"No... No, you didn't. I'm just... Ugh, make sure that you are ready on time. I will pick you up." I can see how he turns around and walks away, to his own room. I quickly wave at him when he's in his room, and then I leave my bedroom to take a shower. While I strip, all kinds of thoughts enter my head. What could be wrong with Lovi..? Doesn't he like me anymore? Nah, that's impossible. I know him long enough to know that that won't happen, unless something really serious happens.

I turn the shower on, and let the hot water trail over my body. I stare at my feet. Lovi... Oh, Lovi... He can be really much trouble. He likes to run away at random moments, yelling at me, he gets angry at me a lot, or I make him sad... I don't know what's going on in his head at those times. But I still love him. I love him a lot, and I can't imagine a single reason why I won't like him anymore. Most things that come into my mind are things that already happened before. Like Lovi giving someone else a kiss... on their lips even... And Lovi having a new best friend, and... Lovi throwing things to my head...

I sigh a bit, while I rub the shampoo into my hair. I don't know why... but I become jealous around him really really often. Even when someone just talks to him – especially if they are pretty – I get all jealous. And it doesn't help that I know for a fact that my friend Gil really likes him...

I quickly end the shower, and start to dry myself. Somehow, I remember the time when Lovi and I were still little, and we had played in the mud. I was trying to build a castle, but accidentally ended up dropping a little bit of mud on Lovi's toe. He then threw a hand full back at me, and it became a mud fight. Then we had to take a bath together. I smile a bit at the memory. Oh, Lovi... Lovi, Lovi, Lovi... I want to experience a lot more of such happy memories with him. He's my best friend after all... And maybe even when I'm married, and he too, and we already have kids... Maybe our kids will become friends too! That will be nice...

I wrap the towel around my waist, and walk into my bedroom. I look out of the window when I come in, and see Lovi standing there. He's looking at me. I wave, but he turns away. A shame... I quickly gather some of my clothes, put them on, and go downstairs. Mom is already busy cooking dinner. I peek over her shoulder, to see what she's making. But she stands in front of me, and covers my eyes with her soft hands. "Not now, Antonio. It's a surprise. Do you want to invite your friend over for dinner?"

I nod, and press a kiss on mom's cheek, before I walk into the living room. "And don't say those embarrassing things again when he's here... I don't mind it that he knows a lot about me but he doesn't like it if you talk about him..."

"Of course you won't mind that he knows about you. After all you two grew up together... Don't you already know a lot about each other?"

I sit down, and sigh softly. "I... I'm not so sure about that, mom... I mean, he always acts like he doesn't like me and he doesn't tell me a lot..."

I look up to see her standing in front of me, smiling gently. "Don't worry, Antonio. We both know that he likes you a lot. It's just... puberty, I guess."

"Huh? But I'm not like that! Not at all! It can't be just because of puberty!" I protest. I don't really know what to think about that...

"You know how he is. And we both know that he doesn't like to talk about his problems. He never did. Maybe you should ask Feliciano? I think he knows more about him."

I stand up again, and kiss her cheek. "Thanks, mom."

"Everything for my son~"

I spend the rest of my time until dinner with playing my guitar. I really love to play songs, and sing. I love it even more when I play songs and Lovi sings. That doesn't happen too often, unfortunately... I should ask him if he wants to do it again!

Oh no! I completely forgot to invite him! I rush upstairs, and run over the bridge to Lovi's room. "Lovi~ Lovi~!"

I look inside of the room, and see him lying on his bed. I knock on the window, and see him looking up. I smile at him, and wave. It takes a little while for Lovi to stand up, and come closer to me. He opens the window. "Lovi, do you want to go to my house? Mom made dinner and she asked if you want to come too."

He seems to think for a little while. I can't read his face. He stares at his feet, then up at the sky, and then at me, before he finally nods. "Ah... Alright."

He throws his leg over the edge of the window.

"Uh... Lovi? Don't you need to tell your dad that you are gone?"

"No. He won't care."

"And Feli?"

"He knows."

"Ah, alright~"

Lovi climbs out of the window, and I happily take his hand, glad that he wants to come over. "It's delicious~ Mom always makes the best food!"

"Yeah... I know. You don't have to tell me that again, bastard. It's not the first time I eat from mama's food."

There's a bright grin on my face as we make our way into my room. I'm happy~

"Lovi, you're the best~" I sing, as we walk down. I sit down at the table, and Lovi sits next to me. Mom has just finished cooking, and fills our plates with delicious food. My favourite! I immediately start to eat as soon as I get the chance. I can see that Lovi waits for a bit, before he also starts to take his bites.

I have to be honest, this is almost the best food I ever ate in my whole life. Only mom's tomato soup is more delicious. That stuff makes me glad that I'm able to become sick... even though I never get sick anymore. Luckily, mom also makes it when I'm not sick.

Dinner is over soon... Too soon, I think at first. But then I realise where we're going now. To the cinema! With Lovi! I jump up, and take his hand. "Let's go~! Mom, we're gone!"

"Take care, boys~" She smiles at us. Do I see a little smile on Lovi's face too? Oh holy tomatoes, this is almost as great as that time when Lovi was having his birthday party... He couldn't stop smiling when I gave him his gift. I believe he still has that teddy bear. I made it myself, with mom's help~

We walk out of the house, and I start to hum in happiness. "Hey, hey, Lovi~ We are having a real date now, you know?" I tell him as soon as I realise it.

His face turns a bright red. Isn't he just the cutest thing... "Wa-What are you saying..!?"

"Just kidding~" I continue to walk, until we reached the centre again. We enter the mall, and go into the cinema. It's already crowded, as opposed to this afternoon... We get our tickets, and a man shows us our place. We order something to drink and to eat, and after a while, the film starts.

I will be honest. It bores me. I really dislike movies like this, with cars and shooting... You can make me happy with... horror, or... I have to admit, I have nothing against romance...

But I'm here for Lovi. I think he really wanted to see this, so I will watch. I let my head rest on his shoulder as I look at the screen. I don't see anything though. And especially not when I notice that we are holding hands. His skin feels so soft... and it's so warm~ I really like it. A lot. Maybe even more than a lot.

I manage to watch through the whole movie, but I'm glad when the credits roll. I look to my side, smiling. "What did you think o-..." I trail off in the middle of my sentence. There's Lovi, fast asleep. His mouth is parted slightly, and there's a light blush on his cheeks. I quickly sneak out my phone and take a picture. I really want to look at this face more often...

My hand moves towards his face, and touches his soft pink cheeks. "Lovi~" I mumble. "Lovi~ Wake up..."

It takes a while for him to open his eyes. Even then, he stays still. I wave my hand in front of him. "Lovi~!"

His eyes widen a bit, and he suddenly jolts up. "Where are we!?"

I smile at him. "The cinema~ Your movie just ended."

"Oh... It...It did..." He seems disappointed. How can I cheer him up? God, I don't know... "Lovi... Do you want to do something fun tomorrow? Together with me?"

He stares at me, and for a while I wonder if his brain froze. Then he quickly shakes his head. "Uh...Eh...Don't know..."

I get up, and look at him. "You should think about it. We can do whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy, okay?"

"Hm...'kay..."

Together we walk out of the cinema. It's already about 10... It's late. Lovi's dad never likes it when Lovi comes home late.

In a quick pace, we head home. Lovi immediately runs inside his house. Even though he didn't say goodbye I don't mind it. I know why. And besides, we will be able to see each other again tomorrow. I wonder if Lovi really wants to do something with me. If he really likes it. But I know that I like it. And that's already good. Not good enough, but... still good. Mom says that he likes it too. Being with me. I hope so. I really do.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice it is already becoming dark. I hear the door open, and I turn around to see my mother. She smiles at me, as usual. "Are you coming inside?"

I nod, and run inside. I talk for a little bit with my mother about nothing important, and then head to bed.

As soon as I enter my room, I look outside to check if Lovi is there already. I become incredibly sad when I don't see him. I strip from my clothes, but can't help but to look outside every few seconds. What if something happened...? And what if Lovi's sad now? I don't want him to be sad... I really don't...

I'm already sitting in my bed when the door to his room opens. He looks up, and seems to notice me, because he quickly looks away as usual. I wave at him. He looks as if he's okay. That's good~

He shortly waves back, before he closes the curtains. Too bad... He always does that, leaving me no place to look at him. I want to see him even the second before I fall asleep. Is that bad...?

I lie down, and cover my body with a blanket. I can't sleep. I spend the night thinking. Thinking about Lovi. And then, when my alarm clock says that it's 2:39, I realise it. I realise why I can't sleep. Why this feeling in my chest won't go away.

It's because I have a huge crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 4 in the morning when I open my eyes. I cover my head with my blanket. I still have to sleep... But I can't. I haven't been able to sleep for a long time already. I don't know what's going on. Is this being sick with love? I shiver a bit, and hide my body further. I dislike this. I dislike this so much... I want to be able to sleep through a whole night. But now, every time I lie in my bed I am thinking and rolling around until at least 2 hours after. Then, when I finally manage to fall asleep, I wake up early in the morning. Only to be lying and thinking and rolling around until it's finally time to get up...

I peek over my blankets, out of the window in the hopes that Lovi actually removed his curtains for once. But of course, I know that this won't happen. It's a false hope. I will never be able to see him at times like this. Unless...

I throw my legs over the edge of the bed, and stand up. I open my window, and step outside. Maybe... if I'm quiet...

It's still too early for the light. It's still dark, and I think I have to wait for half an hour to be able to see the sunrise. I look at the sky for a while, before I carefully cross the wood and make my way to Lovi's room. Slowly, gently, and without making a sound, I open the window and pull the curtains to the side. Still only clothed in my boxers, I sit down on the floor. I can't see Lovi sleeping yet; it's still too dark and he doesn't have light in his room when he's asleep.

I lean back against his closet, and wait for a bit until I can finally see his face. He looks peaceful as ever. I lean with my head against my hand as I watch him. His chest rises and falls in a steady pace, and I can hear him breathing. Breathe in... breathe out. Breathe in... breathe out. Only now I realise that I am following his breathing pace. It's calm, and quiet...

When I open my eyes again, I blink a few times. There's a sudden bright light. I pull my blanket over my head as usual. Only... this time my blanket smells different... I bury my nose into it, taking in the scent. It's nice. Really nice. Can I just smell it for a really really long time? I don't see the need to get up now, so I think I can...

"Hey, bastard. Are you already awake?"

The voice is more a hiss than a whisper. But I can hear that he's trying to keep his voice down. I open my eyes again, and groan. "Lo...vi... Is that you...?"

What is he doing in my room? Usually it's the complete opposite... I go to his room and wake him up, not the other way around!

I suddenly feel how my blanket gets pulled away from my head. I jolt up, and take a quick look around the room. It's not mine! Not at all! This blanket is just red, while mine is green and covered with little tomatoes... Also the furniture looks different... Different, but still familiar. "Lovi..."

"Get the fuck out, bastard!"

Then I remember everything again. How I crawled into Lovi's room and watched him sleep. I think I fell asleep myself...

"How did I end up in your bed...?"

I can see how Lovi's face suddenly becomes a dark red. He mutters something I can't hear. Then I remember his request, and I stand up. I blush a bit when I notice I'm still in my boxers... "Oh... Uh... Lovi~"

"I thought someone had killed you..."

It's only a small voice, as if he really didn't want to say that, but I can still clearly hear it. "Ah... I just fell asleep, I think. Nothing to worry about!"

I open my arms, expecting a hug, but get punched instead.

"Just don't fucking do that again!" he yells. He seems really upset...

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I'm really sorry." I rub the part of my side where he hit me, my expression showing pain. I don't want to make him worry again, so I smile instead.

"Lovi... Lovi, Lovi, don't be sad."

"I... I'm not..."

...Liar. I know him longer than today, and I know when my Lovi is upset. I wonder how I can cheer him up though. Everyone who will hurt my little Lovi will be tortured. By me. That's bad, considering I am the one who made him sad now...

I smile softly. "Don't.. Don't cry, okay?"

"Hrm..."

Somehow I begin to get the feeling that it is about more than just me falling asleep inside his room. But it will take me a long time to find that out... How can I make Lovi open up to me?

He looks at me, then away, then at me, and then away again. Then he makes his final decision by turning around, crossing his arms and huffing at me. That's what he does when he wants me to go away...

I look down, and then nod quietly. "I... Lovi... If you still want to talk to me, I'm always there, you know?"

I can hear him growling softly, and take that as my final warning. "Okay. Byebye, Lovi~ See you later today?"

"Hrr..."

"Okay. See you~"

I quickly disappear to my own room, and put my clothes on. I walk downstairs, with my head hanging low. In silence I eat my food – It's one of those days that mom has to work early... – and with hanging shoulders I drag myself to the living room. I take my phone in my hand, and quickly dial the number that seems the most obvious to me. The one who will be able to help me for sure~

"Bonjour, Francis here~"

I sigh in relief when I hear my other best friend's voice. "Hey..." I just hope that I'm not bothering him. He still sounds sleepy.

"Toni? You don't sound happy..."

"No..."

"What's wrong, cher?"

"Well... Can you come over?"

"Of course. I'll be right here, Toni. Just wait for a moment."

I can hear the beeping as a sign that he ended the call. I fall down on my side, and close my eyes for a moment. I won't be able to sleep anyway, so I won't have to worry about that...

About half an hour later I can hear soft knocking on the door. I slowly pull myself up, and drag my feet towards the front door. I open it slowly. I look straight into my friend's face. He looks shocked...

"Toni? You look horrible, cher... You look as if you didn't sleep for a week straight!"

Well... That's actually true, kinda...

He closes the door, and softly takes my hand. I don't pay much attention to it, and just follow him to the living room. He sits down on the couch, and pulls me next to him. I fall against him.

"What is the matter, cher?"

I bury my face in his shoulder. Francis wraps his arms around me, and pulls me close to him. "I... I can't sleep..."

"Why? Why not?"

"I made Lovi sad..." That's not the reason, but I just want to tell him that. "I don't know what to do..."

"You made him sad? But... how?"

I look up in his bright blue eyes. "Don't know... He just growled at me."

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing..."

...I don't know how to explain this... Do I just tell him everything? Then he will be able to understand me the most...

"I love him. A lot. I think I... I am in love with him."

Francis slowly strokes the back of my head. He is really good at cheering me up... Sometimes. Most times. Not this time though.

"Ah... I see..." He tilts his head a bit. "What exactly do you love about him? I love hearing about relationships, you know..."

Yeah, I knew... Too bad that this isn't a real relationship. It's just friendship, nothing more. From Lovi's side at least. I think I am betraying him by falling in love with him. I say this thought out loud, to no one in particular. Francis squeezes me a bit.

"It's okay... You are not betraying him. I don't know how you should be betraying him..."

"Well..." I take a deep breath before I continue. "... We have been friends for this long already, and now I suddenly feel this for him, while he just thinks that we are still just friends... Do you think he is angry at me because of that?"

Francis shakes his head. "No, no, of course not. I think he will feel honoured, and maybe even be a little bit shy... Does he know already? What you feel for him, I mean?"

I slowly shake my head. "I... I don't know. I hope he doesn't. I don't know what to do, would he find out..."

"The best advice I can give you, cher, is to just continue to live your relationship like you are doing always, and then slowly try to find out what he feels for you. If it's just friendship, you can move on to another person. If he likes you... Well, you know what to do."

I shake my head, my cheeks turning a bit red.

"Hmm? You mean... Say, Antonio. Have you kissed someone before?"

I also shake my head to that question. I already found out a long time ago that I don't like girls. At least not in that way. That said... if Lovi would turn into a girl, I would surely date him... her... whatever you call that. I would date Lovi in whatever form he is. Even if he turns out to be a vampire or a werewolf or something like that. That would actually be very cool!

I smile a bit at the thought. I can totally imagine Lovi, just sitting in my room, and then turning into a werewolf because he was too late! Maybe that's why he always has to go home early. And why he always closes the curtain at night...

"Would you like to try it?"

…

…

I didn't see that question coming... "Lo...Lo...vi..." I don't know why I said that... It was already out before I even realised that I had said it. "I-I'm sorry." I quickly shake my head, trying to make it better. But I can see a hurt look in Francis' light blue eyes...

He suddenly laughs. "That was just a joke, cher. I know that you would love to kiss your Lovi more."

"Yeah..."

Somehow I can't shake this feeling away. The feeling that I messed up and hurt Francis in some way... I don't know why though. I mean, it's not as if we are dating or something. I even just told him that I'm in love with another person. Someone I hold very dear to me. Then, isn't it obvious that I don't want to kiss anyone else?

I crawl closer to him, and lean my head against his chest. I somehow feel a bit more safe here.

"What do I do, Francis... I can't sleep at night, just because I am thinking about him a lot, you know. And I don't know how to help it."

"Alright... Ah... I see. You could talk to him about it. Or you could... Listen to music? Music helps a lot..."

"Yeah. I can do that..." I smile softly. "Thank you, Francis."

He shows me a gentle smile. "Anytime for you, Toni. It's what best friends do, right?"

"Yeah... Hey, if you are in trouble somehow, you can always call me, okay?" I look him straight in the eyes, trying to prove that I will always be there.

"I know, Toni." He leans forward, and suddenly I feel soft lips against my forehead. They are gone as suddenly as they came, and Francis stands up. "Are you okay now, Toni? Do you want me to stay here?"

I quickly shake my head. "Lovi... I don't know how to find out if he likes me or not..."

"Maybe you should... try to show him that you like him?"

"But how!?"

Francis laughs, and pats my head. "You should take him on a date."

A date? Just like yesterday? I wouldn't mind that...

"Like, a restaurant. Take him to dinner. And, most important... Show him your true self. Smile. All the time. Just be happy. And show him a bit of your passion."

"My... passion?" What does he mean by that..?

"Yeah." He nods firmly, as if proving a point. "I mean that you should show him that you are the best in whatever you do."

"You mean like Gil?"

He laughs. "Well... Not that much. Just show him that you are good at things. He will like that. Your own passion will come natural."

He pats my head again. "I... have to take care of my siblings now."

I stand up and lead him to the door. "Thanks again."

He pats his pocket, where his mobile phone is. "Don't forget that you can always call me."

"Alright~"

I wave at him as he walks away. He waves back, and I look at him until he disappears from my sight. I'm a lot happier now. I know that this will work! It's Francis, after all. Francis always gives the best dating advice. I think he even writes about it in our schoolpaper. I just hope that this will turn out well... I know that it will. Smile, be happy, show passion. Simple.

I don't know what else I can do here at home, so I go out. I stand in front of my house for a while, staring at the fields in the distance. Then, I suddenly turn around. I walk towards the front door of Lovi's house, and I knock on the door. Maybe Feliciano wants to spend time with me? I have no idea if Lovi is already calm... If he isn't, I don't know if I will be able to talk to him...

The door gets opened by Lovi's dad. He's only wearing his pants, but that doesn't matter. I quickly enter the house, and walk into the living room. I don't see anyone here, and before Lovi's dad can talk to me I run upstairs. I can hear soft voices coming from behind one of the doors. It's Feli's room... I gently knock on the door, and enter the room when I get permission from Feli.

Upon entering I see two people sitting on the bed. Feli and Lovi... Lovi still looks sad. I can feel my heart break. But then I remember what Francis said. Smile, be happy, show passion. I smile a bright smile. "Hey Lovi~!"

He doesn't even look up at me... Maybe he didn't hear me?

"Hey~!" I try again, a bit louder this time. Still no reaction...

"Hello Toni!" Feli says with his cheerful voice. "Lovi's... uh, stomach hurts a bit."

"Aww..." I pout a little bit. Poor Lovi... I don't want him to be hurt! "Do you want some of my mom's soup? She makes the best soup, you know~"

Oh, yeah, show passion! Show him that I'm the best! "But of course I can make better soup!"

I hear Lovi snort. "Mean, Lovi!" I stand in front of him, and kneel down, so we're on the same height and I can look him in the eyes. "You should really come to my house. I will make you feel better!"

"Yeah, sure. I will puke all over you if you do that."

"Throw up? No! My clothes are clean..."

"You can wash them."

I suddenly feel like Lovi isn't that sick... But still! What if it's true!?

I take his hand, and pull him up. "Do I need to carry you to my house?"

He growls, and doesn't look me in the eye. "I didn't even say yes."

"You said 'yeah sure'!"

"Psh! Sarcasm, Antonio. You know what that means? I doubt that... You're stupid like that."

I whine again. "No! I'm not stupid! And I know what sarcasm means... I am just not that good at recognising it!"

"Yeah, I noticed..."

Lovi stands up, despite of what he said, but not without jerking his hand away from my own. That's sad... but I'm already glad that he wants to come with me. "Let's go~!" I say, as I drag him out of the room. By his arm, this time. Feliciano waves at the both of us as we disappear.

I go into Lovi's room, and climb out of the window, all the time not letting go of Lovi. I rush towards my own room, and pull him with me downstairs. I enter the kitchen, and finally release him.

I turn around, to see him glaring at me with a dark expression. "Um... Lovi?" I ask, not sure of what I did wrong this time.

"Why the hell did you drag me here!? I thought that I told you it was sarcasm!"

"But your stomach hurts!" I take out a pan, and smile at him. "Sit down, I will take care of you."

I run everywhere, just trying to make the best soup possible, while also working fast. I know how much Lovi dislikes waiting... Especially if it's for food.

"Lovi~ It's finished~" I say after a while. I put it in a bowl, and shove it towards him. He stares at it, as if he doesn't know what to do. Did he just forget how to eat?

"Loviiii!" I whine when it takes too long. "Lovi, you need to eat! It always helps when my stomach hurts!"

"My... My stomach doesn't even hurt...thatbadanymore."

I don't know why he suddenly added that... "But Lovi! I made it for you! Can you eat it? Pleeeaaaseee~?" I put up my best puppy face, with big, watery eyes, and my lip sticking out a bit, trembling. He looks at me, and then sighs. "Fine."

I smile happily, and sit across from him. He seems to be enjoying it. "Is it good?" I ask, just to make sure. He nods slowly, as if he's hesitating. I don't know what for though.

"And you are not going to vomit on me?"

"You really believed that? You're such a stupid idiot."

I'm not an idiot! But I don't say anything back... I guess I'm used to it by now. He calls me bastard as long as I know... and he calls Feli idiot. He likes Feli. So that means he likes me too~!

He shoves the bowl towards my direction, and I put it in the dishwasher. "Are you feeling better already?"

"I told you, I'm not-" He is silent for a moment, and his eyes widen a bit, as if he made a mistake. "I mean! Not anymore! It doesn't fucking hurt anymore!"

"Alright, if you say so~" I chirp, while I pull him into the living room. I push him on the couch, and sit down next to him. "Loviiii~ Do you still hate me?"

He shakes his head, while he looks at me in a shocked way. It looks really cute. I suddenly really want to touch his soft skin. But I don't. First I have to find out if he likes me.

"I...n-never...hated you...bastard..." he mumbles. It makes me glad. I don't know what I would do if Lovi ends up hating me. That would be the end of me...

"Um... Do you still... dislike me?"

He shakes his head again.

"Then... You like me?"

Right when he's about to speak, something enters my mind. Show him that you're the best! I forgot that!

"Did you know how good I am in football?" I exclaim.

"What... WHAT!?"

I scoot back a bit when I hear the sudden agressive tone. "Is it... bad...?"

He crosses his arms, and glares at me.

"What... did I do wrong...? I'm sorry, Lovi, for whatever I did! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Tch. Whatever. Now what do you want from me? Can I go home already?"

I whine softly. Lovi shouldn't be angry at me... Bad!

"No! You can't go home yet! First I need to... um... show you something!" I take him to the garden, and pull out a ball. I keep kicking it between my feet, before I pass it to him. He stares at me for a while, but then plays back. Together we keep playing for a bit, and I finally see him smile again. It has become so difficult lately to make him happy, he's always mad at me for some reason...

I gesture for him to come closer to me, and so he does. Then I smile a bit, just because I see his face from this close. He's really wonderful. I often wonder how someone like that can exist.

"Hey, Lovi..." I whisper, when I put my mouth next to his ear, so he can hear me better.

"Hmm?"

"...Did you see a nice girl already?"

He seems shocked by the sudden question. I don't understand why. After all, I have seen that he is a true womanizer... He can get every girl just by a little wink.

"A nice...girl? Antonio... You know how the last thing ended. I don't want to have anything to do with girls anymore."

"And boys?"

He suddenly chokes, and I start to panic. "Don't die!" I yell, and I slam on his back. That's what I think people do when someone is choking...

He turns around, and grabs my arm. His face is a dark red, most likely because he was coughing so much...

"Lovi..."

"You're fucking hurting me, do you know that!?"

My eyes widen, and I step back. "Lovi... I...I'm sorry..."

The tears in his eyes are what shock me the most. I didn't expect that. Not at all. They don't look like those tears people get when they are choking... They look more like tears of sadness. Is he crying...? No! No, that can't be! I need to do something!

I reach my hand out, and lay it on his shoulder. He looks up at me, that sad expression still in his beautiful eyes. I want to pull him close for a hug, but at the same time I don't think that's such a good idea... I know that he dislikes hugs... But it's okay to try, right? I spread my arms, trying to be not too demanding...

But he looks up at me, and shakes his head. It worries me that he didn't even say anything to me. I won't even mind right now if he curses at me, or yells at me... This silence feels bad...

"I... I'm going... Antonio..."

"Going?" Oh no... But I don't want him to leave when he's sad like this!

"Lovi? Can you please come with me to my room...?" I really don't want to leave him behind like this... Maybe something bad will happen then, and if that's the case it will all be my fault!

Without waiting for an answer, I take his hand. It feels as if he is going to pull away, but then he grips mine tightly. I slowly take him to my bedroom, and there, I sit on the bed. I pat a spot next to me. He stays where he is at first, but then he finally decides to go sit next to me.

"Now... what's wrong?"

"Just... choked."

"No, I know the difference, Lovi! You were crying!" Despite his usual protests, I pull him into a hug. I can feel him lean against me, so I know that he doesn't mind it much... yet. He doesn't hug me back, but that's okay. This is already a big improvement...

I hold him tight. His body feels so small and tender at the moment... It is as if, when I squeeze him too hard, he will break... And if I let him go, he will fall apart. So I just continue to hold him. I will hold him until he calms down, and maybe even longer. As long as he will allow me to.

I rub his back. I try to think of what Francis always does when I'm upset... Which is not that often, actually. I always try to smile. He...kissed my forehead earlier, but I don't think that it's smart to do that with Lovi.

"Are you okay?" I try, after a little while. I can feel him shake his head, and bury his face further into my chest. Suddenly, something starts to burn within me. My eyes narrow, they sparkle with determination. Lovi needs me. And I'm going to do my very best to do whatever is needed to cheer him up. Whatever that means. I'm going to make him smile again, no matter what.

The problem is, I don't know how...

But that doesn't matter! I will protect him! He's my best friend after all. I can't let him get hurt!

"Lovi... Shh... I'm here, okay?"

"That...That's the problem."

"Huh?" I'm confused... What does he mean by that? Does he really hate me then? But... why didn't he protest when I hugged him?

Oh god... I really messed up...

"Just!"

That's what he yells, before he harshly pushes me away. Before I can even blink, he already disappeared to his own room. I stare at him for a moment, but when he notices me, he closes the curtains. I'm sad. I really made a mistake this time...

Only now I need to figure out what I did wrong..

I let myself fall on my back, and let out a loud sigh. I don't know what I did, I don't know what to do... It is all so difficult. Lovi is so difficult. Why won't he just tell me what is wrong? That would be a lot easier... But maybe it's something he doesn't want me to know! And then I will never find out! But I want to know! Or else I won't even be able to protect him, just like I promised myself just a few moments ago!

But I quickly shake my head. I clench both of my hands into fists. "I'm going to do it," I say out loud. "I'm going to protect him. No matter what. Because he is my friend. And that is what friends are for. ...Right? Right. Because I love him. With all my heart."


	3. Chapter 3

With several groans, grunts and sighs, I manage to drag myself down the street. It's going to rain soon, I think there is a severe storm coming, so it's become difficult to breathe. It's a surprise that I'm still pulling this thing with me. But it's all for Lovi. So it's okay.

I rush home, and put on a nice suit. I don't know why or how this ended up in my closet, but it's there, and I'm going to use it in a good way.

When I'm in front of Lovi's door, I take a few deep breaths, before I knock. The door swings open, and I see the happy face of Feliciano. It turns confused when he notices what I'm holding and wearing. "Hey, Feli~!" I say with a happy tone. "Can you send Lovi to me?"

He nods, and turns around, disappearing into the living room. "Lovi! You won't believe this!" I can hear him yell. I hear some mumbling, but the only thing I can make out are curses.

I put on my best smile when I see him appearing into the doorway. He just glares at me. "What the hell do you want now?"

He looks even more angry than usual. But... I didn't expect anything else...

"I wanted to ask you, if you want to go with me." I extend my arm, handing him the flower bouquet. He steps back, and stares at the flowers with huge eyes. For a moment I am doubting if he will take it, but then he snatches it away. It's an improvement~

"Fine then! But don't you fucking dare to even fucking touch me, or else I will fuck your fucking shit up, do you fucking understand?"

"That's a lot of fucking, Lovi..."

He turns red, and then he stomps away with the flowers, leaving me alone outside. He doesn't close the door, so I guess that I'm still allowed to stay here...

I hear a lot of rumbling, and it takes him very long. By now I'm already wondering if he forgot me and I should just go home...

But then, finally, I see him. He is wearing nice clothes. I compliment him on it, and he replies with a 'Tch'. At least he's coming with me, so that's already good enough~

Side by side, we walk towards the village. I can see him looking at me occasionally. I wonder why. Is there something on my face? I don't think there is... I can't think of anything that could be on my face...

"Where the hell are we even going..?" Lovi asks after a while, breaking the silence. I put my finger on my lips. "Surprise~"

"And why the hell are you all dressed up? Why the fuck do I even need to go with you!?"

I am silent for a while, just staring at the dust-filled path we are walking on. It's a shame. The sand makes my nice shoes all dirty... But when I look at Lovi, it's all forgotten, and I suddenly don't mind it that much anymore.

"Surprise, just as I said. You aren't allowed to know it. Not yet~" With those words said, I continue to walk. I can hear him groan. He doesn't like it when I keep something from him... but if it's like this it will make him more excited when he sees it! I'm sure of that!

"Fuck you. Ass."

I pout a bit. "But Lovi... You will like it, I'm sure of that!"

It's quiet for a little while. "That still doesn't explain why you took me with you."

"Oh...Um..." I look down for a moment. "Because... It's my fault that you were sad, and I wanted to cheer you up~!"

"Hrm..." A soft growl. I don't know if this is good or not... What if he's still angry at me...?

"Fine..."

I smile a bit, but it turns into a sigh when I see the sky above us. In the distance, there are already dark clouds. I just hope that we will be there on time...

I feel a drop on my head. I look up, groaning a bit. "Lovi... We need to be fast..."

"That...That's right."

I can see him starting to worry. Why? It's just rain... Of course, he doesn't like to be wet, but... if we run, we will be able to get there on time.

I take his hand in my own, and start to run. I hear him following me – not that he has any other choice, when I'm taking him with me...

Right after we get past the doors of the mall, the sky starts to cry. Thick drops of rain fall down on the streets. Lovi sighs in relief. I have to say, I'm also glad. It wouldn't be comfortable to be all drenched...

I tilt my head, while I look at him. "Are you ready? We're going on a date~"

He stammers something, his face a bright red. It's so cute when he looks like that~

"Let's go~" I take his hand, and pull him with me. We can't be too late... We have to be on time! I drag him inside the restaurant. A nice lady greets us, and takes us to a table. I'm smiling the whole time. I hope... I hope that I will get the chance to tell my Lovi what I feel~ But, that won't be today. I will have to wait until I know his feelings towards me... which is my mission for today. I don't know yet how I'm going to do it. But... if I talk to him long enough, and follow Francis' advices, I think that I'm able to find out.

I support my head with my hand, while I look at the boy in front of me. He is really beautiful. I want to hold him in my arms, and stare in his eyes for a long time... I want to be able to kiss him, to feel his warmth against me... It's strange, I know. But... it's what I feel.

"Hey... Why the hell are you staring at me!?"

I jolt up, and show him a sheepish smile. "Eheh... I'm sorry, Lovi. I was just thinking." I notice how I used this excuse before... but hey! It's normal for humans to think about things, isn't it? Even if it is about the boy in front of me...

I shake my head. I don't want to drift off again. With a soft sigh, I look at the menu. "Did you decide already what you want to eat?"

Lovino growls a bit. "I don't know... Let's just try some pizza."

Let's...? Let... us... Does he mean, together? Oh holy tomatoes, I would love to share with Lovi~! "Let's do that!" I say happily. Wait... does this mean that he... likes me...?

Nah. Probably not. That can't be decided just by sharing some food.

"Oh...Uh...Yeah. Okay. We can... do that. Yeah."

He gets all flustered again~ Oh god, Lovi is really too cute for my heart to handle. I might explode sooner or later!

The lady comes to our table soon after, and we order one big pizza. Somehow, I find it really romantic to share food. But... I don't know if he thinks the same way about it. That would be amazing...

We are both silent until the food comes. I can't think of the right thing to say. Usually I can't stop talking, but this time, now I really need to do something special... I forgot how to. It's so... stupid... But, I guess it can't be helped.

When the food is served, we start to eat. Still, in silence. I don't know what to say. But I force myself to at least say something...

"Lovi..?"

"Hm...?"

Silence again. I forgot what I wanted to say... But then I quickly shake my head. "Is it good?"

He nods, slowly chewing on his food as he looks up at me. I can see him swallow.

"Don't take too big bites, Lovi. Or else you might choke."

His eyes widen slightly. "What? You are saying that I am taking big bites? I'm not! Not at all! Do you know what's a big bite!?" he yells, while he takes another slice of pizza. He opens his mouth wide, and pushes the pizza inside. He eats more than half of it in one bite. I can only stare at him as he does this. But deep inside, I feel happy. Happy that everything is normal again, and not that awkward and silent...

I laugh at him. "Oh really? I can take an even bigger bite!"

We goof around like this, until we are full. In the end, we couldn't eat everything... But that doesn't matter~

I pay for us both. I felt like that was the best thing to do, since I took Lovi to this place... When we are ready, we walk towards the big door. But... through the glass we can see that it's still raining... It doesn't seem to stop soon... I glance beside me. Lovino is looking at me in a questioning way.

"What shall we do..?" he says, voicing my thoughts. I shake my head, telling him that I don't know. I take another look outside. We will be drenched if we walk home like this...

"Do you know for how long it will rain?" I ask. He stares at the ground. "I think... I heard... the whole evening..."

The whole evening? Oh no... We will never be home on time!

"B-But! Lovi! If it's like that... we should go right now. I mean, at least it isn't storming now... just raining. Let's go, before it gets even worse!"

I quickly drag him outside. He follows me, clinging onto my hand. I know that Lovi is afraid... after all, he strongly dislikes thunder. I think he is afraid that it will be coming soon...

"Lovi, it's okay..." I mumble, as I drag the two of us through the rain. I have to take care of us now. I have to take us home safely.

There's a loud rumbling in the short distance. Lovi gasps, and looks at me with wide eyes. I squeeze his hand, and continue to pull him further. It's important to just keep going. The sooner we are home, the better. But the thunder sounds as if it's coming closer...

"We... We should have never...left there..." I can hear Lovino say with a trembling voice.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. But this is the best thing to do. We will be home soon." I don't think I believe in my own words. But it's all for Lovi. I need to make him feel safe. _I'm sorry, Lovi... I'm sorry that I need to pull you through this... I will take us home, I promise. _

Suddenly, there is a white light, followed by another rumble. "I-I don't want anymore!" Lovino sounds really desperate... I notice how he presses himself against me. I want to comfort him, but we have to keep walking...

At that moment, he pulls at my hand. I look up, and see a house in the distance. It is small, and looks as if it hasn't been used in years...

Before I can think about it more, he pulls me towards it. I see... That's a safe option, I guess. Even though I don't like it if we have to go to a complete stranger's house, I don't think there will be anyone in here.

I nod, and together we run to the house. I knock on the door, but when we don't get an answer, we go inside. It's dark in here... That had to be expected...

"Don't worry, Lovi. We will be safe," I whisper. Next to us, there is a door. I lead him into the room. There are two broken couches, and a few chairs. Plants are growing up the walls, indicating that there is indeed nobody here anymore.

There is more lightning, and Lovino presses himself against me again. I take my chance. If I don't take it, I don't know when it will ever be possible... I wrap my arms around him, and hold him tight, rubbing his back. "Ssh, Lovi... It's okay. We are safe now..."

I sit down on the floor, with my back against the wall. I pull Lovino with me. I'm not going to let him go now, until the thunder stops. Maybe I will hold him even longer then...

He wraps his arms around me, and buries his face into my chest. He whimpers a bit, and I feel that it is making my heart hurt... I don't want to see him scared like this... So in order to cheer him up, I smile warmly at him. "It's okay, you know?"

It doesn't matter much that he isn't saying anything. I still whisper soft words to him, and comfort him.

Another flash, and Lovi pulls my shirt up. I tilt my head at him, wondering what he's doing...

He hides his face under my shirt. I can feel his warm cheeks pressed directly against the skin of my stomach, and I try to fight the blush that's coming up. Still my arms are lying over his shoulders. I still want to support him. And if he thinks my shirt is a good hiding spot, then he is allowed to hide there...

I feel that I have the sudden urge to kiss his forehead. I shouldn't do that. I don't want to scare him. My Lovi is precious to me, and I wouldn't be a very good friend if I made him scared... And that while I'm his best friend! Or so I hope... Yeah, I think that I am.

Lovino whimpers again, and crawls even further into my shirt. He is so fragile at the moment... No, it would hurt him a lot if I tried anything like that. Instead, I sway slowly from side to side, humming something softly. That seems to make him more relaxed, because his whimpering stops after a little while.

"Why... Why couldn't we just stay home...?" he whispers, his voice still trembling as he does so.

"I... I'm sorry, Lovi. I shouldn't have forced you to go with me."

"You... You didn't... Didn't force me..."

"Hm?"

I tilt my head, when I see his face appearing again. He looks me straight into my eyes once again. I feel my heart flutter in my chest. I just want to hold him and kiss him and fly away and be happy! But then I notice the look in his eyes... He looks... sad? No... It's even worse than that. It is as if he's going to die or something if he doesn't get what he wants. Which is something that I can give him? I suppose? Why else would he look at me in that way...?

"Uh... What is it, Lovi?"

The look in his eyes disappears, and he quickly looks to the side. This all happens in a second. I'm here left wondering what the hell he's doing...

"Lovi... Talk to me... Please...?"

He's silent for a while, before he looks at me again. "A-Antonio bastard..."

At least he is feeling good enough to curse at me. For now, I will think of it as a very good thing. That means that he isn't feeling horrible, right~?

He opens his mouth, as if he is trying to say something, but then he closes it again. He opens it, and closes. He looks like a fish right now. A pretty fish, that is. Maybe a lobster. That would ruin the whole statement that he looks like one, but... it's okay. I like lobsters. I like Lovi too. So it isn't bad that I'm thinking of him as a lobster, right?

But... Okay. Now is the time to be serious.

"Lovi... It's okay. You can talk to me, you know. I won't laugh at you, or anything... We are friends, right? There is no reason to hide things from me..." I try, hoping that it will make it easier for him to talk. I have no idea though...

"I...I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't say it."

Oh... Poor Lovi. I don't know what made him feel like that...

Right at that moment, I can see big tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. No! That's not good! Not at all!

"Lovi..." I say softly, while I cup his face with one hand, and wipe his tears away with the other. "It's okay. Don't cry. I'm here... Everything's alright..."

"No, it isn't."

"But... what is wrong then? Lovi... I just want to help you, okay...?"

"I... I know..."

I can't stand to see him like this. I pull him closer, and he buries his already wet face into my shoulder. I can't do much else than to rub his back, and stroke his hair, and sway from side to side again, and hum. It helped last time, and I hope that it will do the same right now... If only he would be able to tell me what was wrong, that would help us both a lot...

I love my Lovi. I love him so much... I don't want him to be sad. I don't want to see him like this ever again. I want to remove this mood, and replace it with a happy one. I don't know how though. Maybe if the sun would shine...? Sadly, I can't make the sun do that... If only I could. That would be amazing.

My thoughts wander off. I am wondering what to tell him when the time comes that I have to confess.

_Lovi. Lovi, my love. I love you so much. I want to be with you. Forever. Do you want to come with me? I will take you with me, and never let you go, ever again. I will make you happy forever. My love... You are the person that's more precious than my own life. The person... I love the most. ...Will you be with me? _

I laugh to myself, shaking my head. It's crazy. I can't tell Lovi that. The problem is, these are the things I just really want to tell him. It's so cheesy. But it's what I feel...

"Hey... What are you laughing about, bastard...?" I can hear the faint mumble coming from next to my face. I turn my head a bit, just enough to see that Lovi is looking at me, while I accidentally brush with my nose against his forehead. 'Accidentally'. But if I make it look like an accident, it won't be that suspicious...

"Oh... I just remembered something funny."

Lovino holds me a little bit tighter, and lifts his head. "Something funny? Am I allowed to know too?"

Oh shit, now I quickly have to think of something... Ah! I know!

"Do you remember, when we were still young... That time when it was also raining and storming? And because you were scared, we made a castle."

"With pillows and blankets... I remember."

This would be able to make Lovino feel happy again, he knew it. Just talking about fun things of the past. That would be really good...

"Yeah. And you went inside, but didn't want me to go there."

"Because you were going to destroy it! You were going to ruin everything!"

"Oh, no... I remember what happened next, Lovi. I believe that you were the one who made all the pillows fall..."

Lovino sighs a bit, and leans his cheek against my shoulder again. "Don't blame me... I was still a little kid..."

"I'm not blaming you or anything, you know?" I smile at him, and bury my nose in his soft hair. I just can't resist it. "But..." I continue, "I was thinking..."

"You? Thinking? Impossible."

"Mean. I can think, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Now what were you... 'thinking' about again? I still believe you act purely on instinct..."

Well, maybe there was a little truth in that... But still! I can think!

"I was THINKING! Not acting on instinct!" If I just did whatever my body told me to do, then I would surely have kissed Lovi already... It's good that I have my brain, I think. It prevents me from doing those stupid things... Most of them, that is.

"Anyways!" I continue what I had wanted to say... "My idea was, that we could maybe make something like that now too!"

"Heh...?" Lovi looks at me, with his mouth slightly parted. Unwillingly, my gaze ends up on his lips. They are a light pink, and they look soft... Very soft... I really want to kiss them...

But, unfortunately I can't do that yet...

"We can make something like that castle again! I mean, there are enough old things around here to do that, right?" I smile brightly, my head slightly tilted as I look back at Lovino's eyes.

"We... We could..."

Even though he doesn't look that scared anymore... The weather outside hasn't changed. It's still storming. But inside, we are safe. And I think that, while I talked with Lovi, I managed to distract him from outside...

The weather inside has changed, luckily. It's become a carefree mood again. We both relaxed somewhat in our time here.

I don't want to end this embrace though. I hug him even tighter, and again I have to fight the urge to kiss his head. Or cheek. Or lips~ Or actually anywhere I can think of. I want to kiss every single part of his body. From his ear to his left toe...

He suddenly pushes me away. "Hey, I'm not Feliciano!" he yells, while he stands up. Oh... Maybe I went a little bit too far... I look up at him with big eyes. He looks back down at me, and sighs a bit. "Come on... Let's go build that thing."

"Alright~!" My confusion and sadness is immediately forgotten, and I jump up. "Where do you want to place it? It has to be a good spot."

"There. In the corner." Lovi points to the corner that's the closest to us, behind one of the couches. That place is good enough~ I walk over to the couch, and want to take one of the broken pieces of wood from it, but I get stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I look up, to see Lovino's face. "No. Don't touch that couch. It will be a barrier to hold enemies."

I immediately smile brightly. I just want to glomp Lovi and pull him close right now~ He really wants to do it just like when we were younger! It makes me so happy~

I walk to something that looks like a table, and take the surface of the table. "This can be our wall," I say while I proudly hold it out in front of Lovi.

"Yeah..." He takes it, and sets it up against the wall. I give him another few pieces, and we manage to build the body. We put some chairs against it so it won't fall, and cover it with two sheets. We put the pillows inside, using the room under one of the chairs as an entrance.

I crawl inside, and lean against the wall. Lovino appears not too long after, and sits down next to me.

"It's a good fortress, isn't it?"

Lovi nods. "It... It helps. For the thunder. I can't see it that much anymore."

I smile happily. I'm glad that Lovi isn't scared anymore~ Oh god, I really, really want to hug him... Can I?

"It's dark in here though..." he mumbles.

"I... I know. Do you mind it? I don't." I say this, while I carefully lean against him. Luckily, he doesn't protest. But he also doesn't seem to notice...

No, wait! He even leans back against me! I wonder... would this be a good time to tell him what I really feel...? I wonder... Maybe I could... try it? And then, when I see that it isn't going to work I can always tell him that it's a joke... Yeah. I can do that. My problem is... I don't really know how I'm going to say it. I can't even say... what I feel...

I quickly shake my head. No! I can do it! I'm strong. I'm Lovi's best friend. He will be able to understand it. And I can tell him. Just like he can tell me everything, I can also tell him this. It's not hard... Right? Right.

I clench my fists, and my whole body tenses for a moment, before I relax. "Lovi..."

"Yeah...?"

"I... I think... I think I need to tell you something."

I can hear him squeak a bit. "What... What is it...? It... It's not bad... is it?"

I sigh. "I... don't know if it's bad. It depends on... how you look at it..."

I'm so horrible at explaining things. I wish I could tell it in a simple way that could make Lovino understand.

"That... doesn't sound good..." he mumbles.

"I... I honestly don't know, Lovi."

"Do you hate me?! Because, if you do, you should have said it already! I HATE YOU TOO!" he suddenly yells.

"Oh, no... No! No! Don't think that! I love you, okay?"

….

Oh shit...

I said it already, without even realising it.

….

Oh god...

Lovino rolls his eyes, but doesn't change anything in his position. "Yeah sure. You always say that you do."

He... He understood it in the wrong way, I think...

"Lovi."

I have to make sure to him that I'm not talking about the fact that I love him dearly as a friend. I have to tell him... that I'm in love with him.

"Lovi, listen to me."

I don't know what is happening. But suddenly, Lovino is in my arms, his chest pressed against mine. I look down at him. With the faint light that's coming through the entrance of our fortress, I can see that he's looking at me again. With... _that_ expression. The one he used before. The one that says that he is really desperate... It looks as if he's about to cry again...

Then he whispers something. I'm not sure if I heard it right. But I keep repeating it in my mind for at least a minute. All I can do is stare in his eyes, which are faintly visible. I can still see everything clearly though. They are sparkling... But I can't think clearly. The only thing I can think about, is that sentence. It is one simple sentence. With three words. Three words that are enough to make me faint.

"_Kiss me, Antonio._"

No... I didn't hear that right. Lovino would never ask me something like that. No... I think I am dreaming. He has been too affectionate to me to make this day a reality. Maybe I fell asleep without noticing it? That must be it...

"I... I... don't want to... repeat that..." he mumbles softly. His gaze is already turned towards another direction.

"You... You want to... forget everything? I can... do that..." I notice that I'm stammering. I never do that...

"No!" he yells, louder than before. He is really serious right now...

"N-No...?"

I'm too confused. I don't know what he is thinking...

"I... I said..." I can hear him take a deep breath, before he speaks again. "Just fucking do it already!"

My chest is rising and falling quickly, just because I'm nervous. This must be the first time that I'm like this... But it's also the first time that something like this happened to me. Of course, I met enough girls who want to kiss me, but... a boy never said something like this to me. And Lovi at that...

I can already feel the blush appearing on my cheeks. Lovino won't be able to see it though.. It's too dark in here for that. I take a few deep breaths, and just stare at him. My heart is racing. I wonder if he can hear it...

The distance between us becomes smaller with every second. His lips are a bit dry, but still I can feel the heat coming from them. I don't even have to touch him to feel that... but I want to. I want to press my lips on his. And that's exactly what I do.

It's... sweet. His lips are really soft, and they still taste like the pizza we just ate. But then there is that other taste, I can't really place. I can hear him take small breaths through his nose, while his lips move against mine. I pull him even closer, letting out a soft groan.

We slowly let each other go. I don't really want to, but Lovino shows me that it had been enough...

I look at him. I can't see his blush, unfortunately... only the faint sparkle in his eyes.

It's silent. My heart is still beating in this insane pace. I can't decide if this silence is uncomfortable or not. The feeling in my stomach is, I'm sure of that.

"Ah..." I say, trying to break the silence. It feels louder than it really sounds. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment, trying to become a little bit more secure of my actions.

"Was it...g-good...?" My voice somehow became more breathy, and lower than usual.

It's silent again. I can't read Lovi's expression... But he still has his arms around me. He doesn't seem to want to remove them... So... Is it fine?

"I...I..." Lovino's voice is just a squeak. He quickly becomes silent again. But then I hear... sobs? No! Not good!

"I'm...sorry, Lovi. I was only thinking about myself..."

"N-No." He buries his face, yet again, in my chest, and speaks with his lips against my shirt. "I'm just... fucking happy, okay?"

"I'm happy too~!" I throw my arms around him as soon as I hear those words, and plant several kisses on his head. "I love you, I love you, I love you~"

"S-Shut...up... I-It was only this once! I-I don't want this a-again!"

I pout. He really hated it that much...? But then... Why did he say that he was happy...? It's all kinda strange to me... I guess I will never completely figure him out.

"I...Uh... A-An-bastard..."

"Yeah?" I try to be happy, for his case. He doesn't need to know how much it disappointed me...

Then I feel that soft touch against my lips again. I immediately close my eyes, and kiss him back eagerly.

It disappears as soon as it came. I can hear Lovino's breath hitch. "That...was... my first kiss with a...a...b-boy..."

Somehow, that makes me really glad... "Is that bad, Lovi?"

"N-I don't know..."

"If you like it, it isn't bad, you know."

"A-Alright...then... it isn't...that bad, I guess..."

I squeeze him a bit, and kiss his forehead. Lovino leans against my chest, and sighs softly. "And... what about you...?" he asks after a little while.

"Me? Oh, uh... That was my first kiss~"

"Wa-WHAT!? YOU MEAN I- YOU- WHA-"

I move back a bit at the sudden yelling.

"I- I- I didn't- Oh god, I thought-..."

"It's okay, Lovi~ Shh... Calm down a bit, okay?"

"N-But..."

I kiss his lips once again, to silence him. "I think that we both liked it, so there was nothing bad about it. I... You don't know how much I'm in love with you, Lovi~!"

"A-Ah!"

He sounds really surprised. It's cute, somehow. I start to sway him from side to side again.

"Yeah. I loved you for a long time already. But I didn't know yet if you liked me too... This really came as a surprise for me. I thought... you liked girls."

"I... I do... I still do, damn it. But... This is just, different!"

"Different?" How can this be different from all those kisses he shared with those girls? Even thinking about it makes my blood boil.

"Y-Yes, because... It...It's..." His grip on me becomes tighter. "With...the girls, it... I never thought that it could become something serious... And... Uh... Here... Right now..."

"What do you mean..?"

He mutters something. I can't understand it. I don't think I can make him say it again.

"Lovi... Can I ask you one question...?"

I can feel him nod against my chest.

"Okay... Do you want to be my... boyfriend?"

…

…

"...A-Alright. But... I can't promise you that I will be nice to you, you know..."

"If you stay how you are, you are already nice enough." I chuckle a bit. "Hey... Won't it be weird? If we wake up tomorrow, and we are... boyfriends?"

"Don't... don't say it like that. That's not... romantic. At- At all!"

"Huh..?" I tilt my head a bit. "How am I supposed to say it then?"

"Lovers. We are... lovers."

My cheeks tint red at those words. I want to tell him how much I love him, but I get interrupted by a yawn.

"Tired, Lovi~?"

"Hrmm..."

I smile down at him. I'm so happy~ I never thought that this was going to happen, and certainly not like this! Oh, Lovi is so cute... He makes me so happy...

"Good night~"

"Yeah... g'night..."

I lie on my back, making him fall next to him. He immediately curls up against me. I press a gentle kiss on his forehead. I continue to hold him until he falls asleep, while I listen to the fading thunder in the distance. But that doesn't matter anymore. The only thing I'm thinking about right now, is this warm body in my arms. The body of my Lovi. My love. With those thoughts, I quickly fall into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

There's a strangely familiar warmth surrounding me. That's the first thing I notice, as soon as I'm able to recognise things. I'm still asleep... Or at least, that's what I call it. I'm half asleep, at least. But hey, you can't blame me. I'm Italian. I can sleep whenever I want.

That's when I notice that I am lying against something. Fuck, did that annoying little Feliciano crawl in my bed again..? I really need to tell him not to do that, even though I know that he will just do it, no matter what. Not that I mind, really. It's nice to be able to snuggle close to someone from time to time...

Only, this body is different. It's a bit bigger, and stronger. It feels awfully familiar though. What the...?

I open one eye, only one since I'm saving my energy for later... Come on, I'm not lazy. I'm just smart. I know how to save my energy for the day. There are more important things than to open your other eye!

However, as soon as I do so, I immediately jump up and let out a manly roar, kicking the body out of my bed. Fucking Antonio! How does he dare!? He should really keep his hands to himself! Ugh, I'm sick of him trying to touch me whenever he can. He's almost worse than Feliciano. Almost. At least he doesn't kiss my cheek all the damn time.

...Oh. Yeah. Last night. Fuck. We kissed. On the lips. I wanted it. I didn't want it! It's just-

Before I can think about it any longer, my thoughts get interrupted by a loud groan. "Ugh... Lovi... Is that you...?"

Yup, it's me. Alive and well. And angry. I quickly jump out of my bed, and crouch down in front of him. Ah, thank fucking Jesus that I am at least wearing my boxers. I would die from shame if that wasn't the case... Anyways! I grab Antonio's idiot face, holding his chin with my fingers, forcing him to look up at me. "Antonio. Fucking asshole! What the hell are you doing in my fucking bed!?"

He looks up with a dumb expression on his face, and it looks as if he needs a few moments to realise what I said. But apparently, he still doesn't figure it out... "In...your bed...?" he mumbles, his words are slurred. I sigh, and glare at him. "Yes, fucker, in my bed. You were in my fucking bed!"

"At least I wasn't fucking in your-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I slap him. "I don't need that image, thank you very much!" I yell, before I sit on my bed, my arms crossed. I look away from him. I suddenly remember all the details of last night. How I told him – no, begged him, to kiss me... Ugh. I'm so fucking disgusting. What the hell was I even thinking...!?

"Lovi?" I hear his voice again. This time he sounds a bit worried. Will he actually be smart enough to help me with this? I look up, but before I can do anything else, his lips are suddenly against mine again. I freeze for a moment, not knowing what to do. But then my brain works again, and I push him away. Hard. He falls back, and lands on his butt on the floor. Seeing that, I feel bad for a moment... but then I quickly shake my head. It was his own fault!

"L-Lovi..." he mumbles, standing up. He looks at me, a sad expression in his eyes. Fuck. Did I just do that to him? But, hey! He can't just kiss me! "W-What the fuck did you just do!?" I yell, trying to hide the fact that my voice is trembling. God damn it. I just can't act normal, can I...?

"I kissed you..." He steps closer to me, despite of what I just did. I growl at him as a warning, but he just continues. "Go the fuck away!" I shout. Or at least, that's what I'm trying to. But suddenly his arms are around me, and the only thing I can do is whisper.

Completely frozen, I stand there, with Antonio hugging me. This is extremely awkward. My heart is beating louder than it's supposed to be. "G-Go..." I mumble again, but then I start to hold him. My arms are moving on their own, I swear! I didn't do it! I squeeze him, as if telling him not to go. To be honest, I don't want him to. Only because then I will be all alone again. And I dislike being alone, so much... I have been alone for so long. I always chased everyone away. Even Feliciano can't handle everything I'm saying. He gets afraid, and runs away. Only Antonio stays with me, whatever I say.

His body is warm... My body tells me to hold him a bit tighter. And so I do, until I realise that I also have a mind. I then push him away again. "I-I said go!"

This time, Antonio is even more stubborn than he usually is. Most of the time he just goes away when I insist, but today he just doesn't seem to fucking want to. He keeps standing there, hugging me, since apparently my push wasn't enough...

Left with no other choice, I fall back on the bed again, taking him with me. I'm honestly not sure what I'm going to do now. I mean, it's all so... strange. Hadn't I wished for this to happen earlier? Ugh, I still remember that... very embarrassing... time in the shower... I don't want to experience that ever again!

It's silent for a while. There is only the sound of birds in the distance. They are outside. They have nothing to worry about... Nothing, except for finding food. And getting laid. Fuck me. Why did I think about that?

God damn it, Antonio is daring today! He has his arms around me again! "God damn you," I grumble, but I can't bring myself to push him away. Most likely because that won't help anyway. He will still come back. "Hmm... How did I get home anyway?" I ask, just to think about something else for a little while. I don't remember getting home. I fell asleep there with him, and I woke up here in my bed... again, with him.

Antonio hums softly. "I took you to your house. I figured your dad didn't want you to get home too late, and I also figured that going home in the morning would be too late!" Psh. Stupid bastard. Did his brain hurt when he 'figured' so many things?

"I also thought your dad wouldn't be very happy if he saw you coming home that late... So that's why I went through my house. I thought you wouldn't like it if you had to sleep in my bed, so that's why I took you to your own bed. But you looked so cute, and peaceful, and I just had to lie down next to you and cuddle you~!"

I sigh a bit. "I don't know about you, but... I don't really like it when everyone just..." You know what? Never mind. I wave the remark away with my hands. "Just... Just don't kiss me anymore. Unless you ask it. Then you still can't kiss me though..."

Antonio looks very sad. He sits up, with hanging shoulders. "I guess... I should go then..? You really seemed to want it last night, and you even said that we were lovers, so... I thought you were fine with it." He stands up, but before he can go away I have my arms around his waist already.

"No. Stop. Don't... Don't go." God damn it. I'm such a pussy. But I just... I have known Antonio for a long time, and we are good friends, even I will admit that, so I don't like it when he's sad. But nobody can blame me for that!

Antonio looks back at me, his green eyes wide. "Lo...vi? What are you doing...?"

I shake my head. He can't leave. I pull him back on the bed, not caring that he actually ended up on my lap. Well, yeah, I care. A lot. But he's too sad for that now.

"I'm doing nothing..." I mumble. "You just... You're such a dumbass..." I hide my red face between his shoulderblades, so he can't see it. He isn't facing me, but still... I don't want to take any risk... "You can't... go yet." Fuck. I feel like a complete dumbass now. Almost as bad as Antonio. But on the other side... I feel like a complete asshole too. What can make him happy...? I know what would make him happy... But... Do I want that...? I take in his scent, and I lean against his strong body. "...First...you can... kiss."

I feel a sudden movement on top of my legs, and I look up to see that Antonio has turned half of his body towards my direction. "What...? Lovi? What are you saying?"

He knows damn well what I am saying. I push him down on the bed, my hand on his chest. I climb on top of him, and press my lips against his. God... It feels good. It feels too soft. It tastes nice. I just can't find a way around it. It's just true.

I quickly pull back again, and shove myself to the far end of my bed. I blink a few times. I really did that. I really... really did that. By myself. It was my own idea, damn it! He didn't even have to do anything... I wanted it. Fuck.

Antonio just stares at me with a shocked expression, just like he usually does when I do something. "W-What do you w-want..?" I whisper. I can't deny that he actually looks very cute like this... The blush on his face, the huge eyes, his mouth slightly parted, his lips- No. I can't do that again!

"N-Now... g-go!" I stammer, while I push him away. He nods one, two times, before he quickly climbs out of the window. "I will see you later~!" he yells, while his voice sounds even happier than Feliciano's. Hm. Good deed for today is done. Now I can sleep again.

I have just turned around, when the second unwanted person jumps in my bed. I pull my blanket over my head. "Feliciano... Go the fuck away..."

Nope, he won't listen. Again. God damn him... No, of course he has to crawl under the covers instead. Those damn people don't know what privacy means, do they? ...Now I think about it... I'm so god damn glad that he came in now, and not a few moments ago... Fuck, I don't know what I would do if he saw us. Kissing.

"Go away!" I snarl again, this time a lot louder. And yet again, he doesn't want to. He wraps both arms around me, and cuddles close to me. Well... Maybe if I stay quiet, he will go away...?

* * *

And thus, I ended up falling asleep while Feliciano was hugging me. As soon as I woke up though, I managed to shove him out of my bed, and chase him out of my room. Right now I'm sitting at my desk, still in my boxers. Whatever. It's not like anyone can see me here. For as far as I can see, Antonio isn't in his own room. And I don't think he can actually see a lot when he looks through two windows. Well, anyways...

I stand up, and decided to get dressed anyway. I can't stay here for the whole damn day. I still need to go out. No matter how much I want to stay inside though... But then Feliciano will cling to me again, just as always. He doesn't know how to keep himself entertained, that little shit. He needs me to help his boredom go away... And today, I don't really feel like Feliciano clinging to me.

I wear some nice black pants, and a dark red shirt. I decide that I look fancy today. Hmm... The only thing I need is a hat though... I open the door to my closet, and pull a black hat out of it. It looks amazing~ I look in the mirror, and wiggle my hips. I'm still missing something... What could it be though? Ah! I know!

I dig through my clothing, and find a bow tie. Exactly what I needed! I put it around my neck, and nod at myself. The only bad thing about it is that it doesn't fit that well with a shirt... I pull it over my head again, but right when the shirt disappears from my eyes, I see someone...

"ANTONIO BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING HERE!"

Because of my yelling, my hat falls on the floor, but I don't care. I put my hands on my hips, and glare my hardest at Antonio, who apparently doesn't even seem to notice. His gaze isn't even on my face. It's... lower...

I look down, and realise that I still don't have a shirt on. What I do have is this bow tie, and my pants. Fuck, only now I realise that I actually look very stupid...

"Don't look!" I squeak, while I try everything I find to hide my naked chest. First my hat, which won't work, obviously... and then my blanket. I tie it around my chest, so that he can't look at it anymore.

Antonio's blush disappears, fortunately... – I can't help but to be embarrassed, knowing what caused it – and makes place for one of his bright smiles. "Hello, Lovi~!"

"Hello... God damn it..." I fall back on my bed, and remove the bow tie. At least that way I will look a lot less dumb. I order Antonio to turn around, but he just keeps looking at me. Damn it... "I said, turn around!" I throw him on the bed, and crawl on top of him, pinning him down. "When I say turn around, you have to-"

Fuck.

Did he just-

Yep. He stole another kiss again.

"Fuck you!" I yell at him, throwing the blanket in his face. I use the time he needs to escape from the blanket, to pull my shirt back on again. When his face finally comes back into view, I'm ready.

Antonio sits up, holding my blanket in his arms. "Lovi~" He smiles happily.

I raise a brow. "You still haven't answered my question... I asked you, what are you doing here? You can't just not say anything, you need to answer me, damn it!"

Antonio seems to be lost in his own thoughts for a while, before he realises that I'm fucking talking to him. "Oh! Ehehe~ I wanted to ask if you wanted to do something with me today!"

Again? But we already did stuff every single day... Sometimes a bit more stuff than I actually wanted, like yesterday... and today. And yet, YET, I FUCKING CAN'T STOP!

"Hm... Depends. What do you want to do?" I flop down beside him, and stretch my body over my bed.

Antonio smiles yet again. "I thought, because this is the beginning of our last week of the summer, we can go do something special! Let's go to a beach! I have always wanted to go to a beach with you!"

Ugh, this bastard and his stupid ideas... He's really weird. But... He has a good taste of places to go to. The restaurant earlier was amazing, and now the beach... I simply love beaches. And nothing will change that. Not even Feliciano. Not even Antonio. Not anything~! "Hmm... I guess I'm okay with it," I mumble. Antonio seems to be really happy with that. He jumps up, and his smile gets even brighter~! Wait... Why was I happy with that? I'm not supposed to be... God damn, it's annoying.

Antonio pulls me up, and before I can react, he kisses me yet again. I think he kissed me more than all the other girls I have kissed. I'm still not sure if I mind. For now, I keep telling myself that I don't like it at all.

Ah, well, let's just stop thinking about that right now... I quickly gather some things I will need at the beach – and quickly change into my shorts, while he isn't looking –, and then I stand up, and look back at Antonio. I take him downstairs, and grab a tomato as soon as I'm in the kitchen. Feliciano is in the living room. Luckily I don't need to go there right now. I drag Antonio with me, and quickly escape the house.

It's hot already. I only like it more. I don't like the cold. It's not healthy for my skin... I don't believe Antonio loves the cold either, so that's a good thing, I guess. Heh, that bastard is addicted to the sun. That wouldn't surprise me much. He always keeps insisting that I go sunbathing with him. Like hell I will!

I start walking into the direction of the beach. As I walk, I can feel Antonio trying to slip his hand in mine. I quickly jerk it away, and continue walking, a bit further away from him. He whines softly, but doesn't complain about it, fortunately.

After a while, we finally come close. We walk up a hill, and only then, Antonio is allowed to hold my hand. Only because I will fall if I don't, damn it! Fuck, this sand is unstable... And it gets in my shoes... Damn it, don't get me wrong, I love the beach, but I hate the sand!

As soon as we're on top of the small hill, I stare over the sea. It's beautiful... The water is still calm, except for the few kids playing in it. I glance next to me, and see that Antonio is almost drooling while he looks at the sea with a stupid expression. Hehe... He won't be prepared for this!

"The last one is an idiot!" I call out, while I run down the hill. I'm losing my shoes along the way, but that only makes it more comfortable to run. My socks disappear too; there's no way that I'm going into the water with them on!

I throw my shirt over my head, and leave it behind, before I fall into the water. I quickly spin around, trying to see how far Antonio is, but I notice that he's already next to me... "Hah! I won!" he yells, while holding one arm around my shoulder. "Now you are an idiot!"

I quickly shake my head. "You didn't win! You can't prove that! No way that you fucking won, damn it!" I push him away from me. "And you're an idiot anyway! If you lost or not!" I cross my arms, and glare at him, but he only smiles back. "I won~ I won~ I won~"

I shake my head, and decide to let it rest. It's a bit too hot to get worked up over something like this... I lower my head under the water, and then come back up. I quickly shake my head, making the drops fly everywhere. Antonio laughs at me, and I huff. Stupid idiot.

"Lovi~ You are so sexy! Did you know that?"

…I stare at him, not knowing what to say. Where the hell did he get that idea into his stupid head!? I'm not sexy. Not at all. He's just some stupid idiot, damn it! I quickly cover my face, and look the other way. "D-Don't fucking say that! I-I'm not fucking s-sexy!"

"And so cute~" He pulls me close to him, and for some reason starts to stroke my cheek. Before I know it, his lips are on mine again. I kiss back for a few moments, just to make him shut up for once! "F-Fuck it, bastard! Everyone can see us here!"

Antonio shakes his head, and smiles. "Nope. I already checked for you. Nobody was looking."

"Ugh, just... fuck you!" I swim away from him, groaning. Stupid bastard and his stupid comments! Stupid kisses! He's so stupid!

Just to be sure, I quickly look around me. Fortunately, this spot is a bit emptier than anywhere else, because we're swimming near the plants. Nobody wants to touch plants when they are swimming. And whoever is swimming over there certainly didn't see us, because they were looking away...

I dive under the surface, trying to make my mind a bit more clear, and to get rid of that annoying-as-hell dark blush. My whole cheeks are warm, damn it!

I go back up again, and when I can finally breathe again, I come face to face with Antonio. He pulls me in one of his annoying hugs again, before I can move away. I'm stuck in this painful and embarrassing position for a long while, before he finally lets me go. I glare at him, and swim away, but he keeps following me.

"What should we do, Lovi? I'm bored, Lovi. You are so cute with that pout, Lovi. I wish I could look at you more often, Lovi."

Damn it all to hell. He can see me his whole god damn life! And still it's not enough? He's really stupid.

I push him away, and decide to swim just a little bit further. He puts his hands on my hips, and pulls me back yet again.

"God damn it!" I yell, as I turn around. I smack him on the head, but his dumb smile stays in its place. Then, he quickly kisses me again. Ugh, so annoying...

"Loviiii~! Now tell me what we are going to do!"

When did that become my choice? I thought he was the one who wanted to go to the beach with me... Well, whatever. It's not like I really have much of a choice now... I swim back towards the shore, and walk on the land. Antonio follows me, all the way back towards our bags, which we have dropped on the way... Everything is a mess now. I curse at myself, while I quickly gather all my stuff, and then put a towel on the ground. It's a cool black. It's amazing.

Antonio's towel is not so amazing... It's green, with tomatoes on it. Just like his blanket, I realise now. Of course the bastard just had to have that childish towel looking the same as his blanket... He is so stupid!

I groan, while I let myself fall down on the towel. I close my eyes, and sigh. Now I was allowed to choose, I couldn't let the opportunity slip! I just really, really feel like sleeping...

I can hear the idiot lie down too. He lets out a loud sigh. I can already imagine his face... I'm pretty damn sure he will be sleeping soon.

It stays silent for a while, it's nice. Then I can feel his hand softly touching mine. I move my hand a bit further away. He grabs it though, and pulls it towards him. I try to jerk my hand away, but he only tightens his grip. I roll my eyes, and sigh. It's all useless... Whatever I try, he won't let me go... Damn it all.

* * *

In the end, we stayed there for a long while. We had fun. We really had. We slept for an hour, still holding hands... After that, we went back into the sea. We splashed each other with water, had a little wrestling fight, which only ended up in him tickling me... I really had fun. I'm thinking of a way I could show him how much fun I had... To thank him, for taking me there... I know that it's weak. But I really have to. I'm really glad that he's my friend.

I sit on my bed, thinking these thoughts. Antonio is still in his own house. I can't see him in his room... He must be downstairs, doing whatever that bastard does.

I silently stand up, and open my window. I let my leg slide out of it, and my chest follows. After a short while, I'm standing on our wooden bridge. Without making any noise, I make my way towards his room. His window is still open, stupid idiot... I go inside his room, and decide to look through his stuff while he isn't there.

His room is messy, as usual. His clothes are everywhere on the floor, and on his bed... I shake my head. How can he even live in such a mess!? It's too much for me to bear. If I have to continue looking at this... I will die, most likely. So I sit down on the bed, and start to fold his clothes.

He really has a bad taste... Most of the clothes are just random shirts with smileys, tomatoes or other stupid, childish things on it. I work through the clothes, one by one, until something suddenly catches my attention... I recognise this shirt. It's the one I gave him for his birthday, a year ago... He still has this? I bring the shirt towards my face, and bury my nose into it. Ah... It smells so nice...

A slam, one I recognise as the door that leads towards the stairs. My heart jumps in my chest, and I quickly push the clothes away. For one moment I consider escaping through the window and running back to my room, but before I can even stand up, the door gets pushed open.

It reveals Antonio, standing there with a huge grin on his face, as soon as he sees me. "Oh, hey, Lovi! I didn't see you there, ehe~" He walks closer to me, and makes a move as if he wants to sit down next to me, but then he notices the clothes. "Lovi... You did this?" He smiles happily at me. Though I had finally managed to calm my heart down, it immediately starts beating like crazy again. Fuck this!

"Thank you, Lovi~" Antonio hums, before he takes my head in his two hands, and presses a kiss on my forehead. I quickly move away. "D-Don't do that!" I stammer, while I can already feel my face becoming bright red... "I-I'm not your... your b-brother or something!"

Antonio giggles. An actual fucking giggle. "But you are my lover~ You said so yourself!"

No need to rub it in my face, bastard...

"Anyways! What did you come here for? Just to clean my room? Not that I mind that, of course, Lovino~"

Ugh, can he get any more stupid? Obviously, yes...

"Damn it. I just wanted to... a-ask you something..." I start, but I don't know where to continue.

"Hm? What is it?" Antonio asks, placing his hand on my knee, and rubbing it. He looks at me with soft, gentle eyes, honestly curious as to what I'm going to say. I like this about him. He actually cares for me. For what I do, for what I think... Not many people do that. I lean in, and kiss his lips. I can't help it. I just had to do this.

Antonio wraps his arms around me, and pulls me closer. He kisses me back. This kiss is not like the many other ones we have shared. Not like our very first one, which was almost desperate, hopeless... Not like the ones we shared this whole day, which were playful, slightly annoying at some times, but still nice... No, this one is... filled with love. It's soft, gentle, and from only this kiss I can feel that he understands me, no matter what I say or do.

I slowly pull away. Actually, I didn't want to break the kiss... But I can't stay there the whole day either. I sigh softly, and turn away from him again. He still has his arms around me. It's comfortable, and warm... It's really, really nice.

"I... wanted to ask... i-if we maybe could possibly...if you want... uh... maybe... dosomethingtonight?" I immediately hide my face. In his shoulder. I'm so stupid...

"Oh! Of course I want to, Lovi!" Well, why didn't I expect another answer? "I want to do anything with you. You don't have to ask, Lovi~ I always want to be with you."

I smile softly, and then stand up. "Let's... uh... do something simple. Just here, at home. We can, I don't know... Just do whatever stupid thing you want to do." I really don't even know myself what I want to do...

"Alright, Lovi." Antonio stands up, and wraps one arm around my waist. For once, I don't protest. Tonight, I'm just too tired to do that... He pulls me close to him, and kisses my cheek, before he leads me towards the window. I get out, and he follows. Then, he pushes me to the middle of our bridge, and he sits down there. He doesn't do anything, he just sits. I figure there isn't much else to do... so I sit down next to him. He leans against me, his head on my shoulder. I don't mind it. It's soft, and warm...

It's slowly becoming dark around us. We stay at our place, not even moving an inch. Antonio's head is still on my shoulder, my nose is buried in his curly hair, which smells so nice... I really don't know what happened today. But somehow... somehow, I'm fine with everything he does. And I'm even doing some things myself! Now, isn't that strange...

Suddenly, when it's almost dark, Antonio looks up. "Look! There! The stars!"

I look up too. Small, white lights, at the far end of the sky... Then, suddenly, my face gets pulled away by something. Antonio gets up on his knees, holding my face in his hand. He kisses my lips gently, but then he completely stands up. I don't know what to do, but I get up too.

"Lovi~" he says happily. "Let's go up!"

Up? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I look at him with a confused expression.

"I mean! Up the roof!" He turns around, and points to the roof on his house. "There! We can sit there! I will get you up there, and then I will climb there myself, and then we can look at the sky!"

Well, except for the fact that we might fall down, break our necks and die, this doesn't sound like a very bad plan... I really don't know what's wrong with me today! That bastard just managed to get into my god damn brain! I can't even think clearly...

He just sounds too excited. I can't turn him down. I follow him to the wall of the house. We're standing right next to his window. He suddenly wraps his arms around me, and hugs me from behind. I just stand there, not knowing what to do for a while... Then, he lifts me up. I let out another manly yell, and I struggle to get down.

"Stay still, Lovi!" Antonio yells. "Stay still, or else we will both fall!"

"I don't even know what the hell you are doing!" I shout back.

"Just grab the edge, and pull yourself up!"

Fuck, what the hell is he even trying!? He really wants me to climb up the roof!? ...It seems like I have no other choice... I pull myself up the roof, just like he told me. Wow, it feels weird... I can't really say that I feel safe like this...

I turn around, and look at Antonio, who quickly jumps up, takes the edge in his hands, and pulls himself up. I can't help but to look at his arms as he does that...

A few seconds after, he's actually on the roof too. He crawls all the way to the top, and sits down there. I'm still hesitating a lot...

"Lovi! You can come here too! Don't worry, you won't fall! I will catch you!"

I don't even know how that's possible when he is all the way up there, but... alright... On my hands and knees, I manage to crawl towards him, and he takes my hand as soon as he gets the chance. He then wraps his other arm around me, and pulls me close to him, so that I'm sitting against his side. It's pretty warm here.

Antonio looks up, and I follow his gaze. The sky is a deep black, nothing else is visible, except for the white stars, and a big, round moon. We stay silent for a long while, just staring at it. It's really beautiful...

"Lovi..." Antonio suddenly sighs, placing his head on top of mine. "Sometimes... I think that it would be nice if we could just... stay together forever. And then... I could marry you. I would really love that, Lovi."

I tilt my head a bit, but make sure that his head won't fall off of mine. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, I'm not the nicest person..."

He pulls me even closer. "I'm very sure, Lovino. You are really nice... sometimes you just don't know how to show it." He smiles softly, and kisses the tip of my nose. "And you are so cute~! I'm really... in love with you, Lovi."

My chest does that weird little thing again... "Y-Yeah... Whatever." I look away, hoping that he won't see my dark blush. He is allowed to see my snarl though. Yeah... Of course, he never notices such things. It's always how cute I am...

Antonio doesn't even look at me, instead, he squeezes my hand, and trails soft figures on the back. "Let's get married, Lovi. We will be so happy together. I promise. Maybe we can even have a baby. How would you like that? It could be a boy... with your eyes, and my hair. Then we can go play with him every day! And he will grow up to be big and strong!"

"And gay," I reply. "It can't be very good to have a baby boy when both his parents are men."

"So? What if he's gay?" Antonio's face looks a bit disappointed, though his voice doesn't show it. He's probably joking again, just like those other times. "It's not a problem if our son is gay."

I jerk my hand away, and cross my arms. "It is. Not for me... I don't mind it if he's gay. But... Those people around him. His friends. They will... They will hurt him, Antonio. They will say that he's not good enough... That he's stupid... That he's... w-worthless..."

Suddenly, Antonio is not that dumb anymore. I really believe that his brain is there, but is just sleeping most of the time. This time, that's not the case, however... because he understood perfectly what I said.

"Don't worry, Lovino." He wraps both arms around me, and pulls me into a warm hug. "Shh... It's okay... I'm here, okay? I don't think you are stupid, or worthless, or not good enough. You are great. Believe me. And if anyone says anything bad about you, I will help you. I'm your boyfriend, after all."

"Lover," I correct, not really knowing what to say to all those other things.

"Hehe~ Lover, if you insist. Whatever you call me... I will be here. I'm always here. No matter what happens. Whether you like boys, or girls, or both, I'm always here." He softly kisses my cheek.

I turn to look at him. "I... F-Fuck you." I almost throw myself in his arms, and hug him tightly. "Fuck..." I look up, and press several kisses on his lips. How did I never see how perfect he is? "We should have... been together for longer..." I mumble, unsure if he has heard me. I don't care either.

Antonio smiles softly, and kisses my forehead, before he looks up at the sky again. "I still want a baby boy though."

Psh. Idiot. I smile though, and cuddle against him. How did I never notice it? All of these beautiful things? Like how perfect his body is to lean against, how warm his arms are, how soothing his hand is when it slowly rubs my shoulder...

"Oh! There you guys are!" a sudden loud, unwanted voice yells. My eyes widen, and I quickly move away from Antonio, trying to make it appear that we are just friends, nothing more. I glare down at that stupid Feliciano. I hate him, now that he ruined our moment together... And it was just so nice, even! I didn't feel like I was doing something wrong, for once!

Feliciano looks up at us, and smiles brightly. "It looks so cool! I want to join you guys! Can I? Can I? I never sat on a roof!"

Fuck, he's standing in front of Antonio's window. That means that he went through my room. And I already told him not to fucking do that! I clench my fists, but Antonio rubs my leg, somehow managing to calm me down... slightly.

"Feli? Lovi? What are you guys doing?" another voice yells from inside the house. I immediately panic again. Dad! He's not supposed to... go here! He can't see us! If he does... Oh god! He will most likely kill me, and after that take everything I like away. I can't let that happen!

"We have to escape!" I hiss. Antonio nods. He knows how my dad can be... Fuck, I can even hear him coming closer!

Antonio wastes no time, and he takes my hand. He pulls me away, all the way to the edge of the roof. My heart beats in my throat, when I look down at the grass. If I fall there... I will die, won't I?

Then... Antonio climbs down! He holds the edge, and then, he lets go. He bends his legs as soon as his feet hit the ground, and there he stands, completely fine. He opens his arms, and looks up to me. He's not thinking what I think he's thinking, is he?

"Come on! Jump!" he hisses. I quickly shake my head. No way that I'm going to do something like that! It's dangerous! We will both die!

But... there, at my window, is... I have no other choice! I close my eyes, and let myself fall.

I don't dare to open my eyes, not even when I feel those arms around me. I wrap my legs around the body in front of me, my whole body is shivering. I can barely hear the "It's okay, Lovi..." that Antonio whispers.

Only when I can feel him moving, I finally open my eyes. I'm still safe. I'm still alive. I'm not hurt...

Antonio walks a bit further into the garden, and softly drops me on the ground. I lay there, staring up at the idiot, and he lies down too, next to me. "I love you, Lovi," he whispers.

I want to whisper something back, but before I can even think of what to say, I see dad there already. He sticks his chest out of the window, and calls out to Feliciano. "Feli! What are you doing? Where's Lovi?"

Oh, fuck, I just hope that Feliciano will keep his damn mouth shut... He can't tell him that we were on the roof! Damn!

"U-Uh, he's over there!" I can hear Feli say, while he points at us. "There, in the grass. Do you see him?"

Dad looks at our direction too. He says something I can't hear, and then he turns back to Feliciano. "Tell him to come back inside soon. It's already late. He needs to sleep. And you too, little man."

I sigh, and roll my eyes. Feliciano looks at us, then at dad, and then back at us again. Dad disappears, and I guess he's going to the living room again...

Antonio suddenly hovers above me. I think I forgot how to breathe... Then, he kisses me. Again, it's different than other times. This time, I swear I can even feel his tongue on my lips!

With a squeak, I realise that Feli is, most likely, still watching us. I quickly push Antonio away. No one can know of this. Not even Feli!

I stand up, and quickly shake my head. "T-Toni!" I stammer. "W-We... I... You... I!"

Luckily, he seems to understand... He gets up too, and he quickly hugs me, rubbing my back. "I'm here," he whispers, before he lets me go again. "See you tomorrow, Lovi!"

"Yeah... See you tomorrow," I whisper, and then I turn around, to walk home. When I reach the door, I look behind me once more, just to see Antonio for one last time, before I step inside, and close the door behind me. I quickly rush upstairs, and hide my blushing face in my pillow. I love him. I love him so much. It's crazy. I didn't think I could feel like this... not over another guy. I haven't felt like this over a girl either! It's just so weird... But, hey, I guess it's not too horrible. I love him so much... It's so nice to be close to him.

For once, I leave my curtains open before I go to sleep. That way... maybe... Maybe the first thing I will see when I wake up, is Antonio's face. I really hope it.


End file.
